


Simple Replacement

by SpaceSloth



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bonding, I have yet to decide if this will get explicit, I just wanted to write about things, Is this gonna be angsty? I dunno, M/M, Probably other tags, Secrets, Tags for later, Unrequited Love, emotional breakdown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceSloth/pseuds/SpaceSloth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves Dave.<br/>Dave likes John's dad.<br/>Bro loves John.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Could You?

"John, wait!" Dave reached out and grabbed John's wrist in a final, desperate attempt to make his friend stay. His voice wavered as he tried to keep the tears back. A large lump stuck in his throat as he tried to swallow back how much he regretted what he'd just done. How did it turn out this way? Everything was fine a few seconds ago until Dave confessed his feelings of attraction for John's dad. "I didn't mean it."

John just stopped in his tracks and ripped his arm from his best friend's-- scratch that-- ex-best friend's hold. His gaze was met with Dave's un-shaded eyes, emotion was welling up in red irises. He couldn't fish for any feeling of relief at this current moment. So many confusing thoughts were flooding every inch of his brain making it very hard to grasp the common sense he would need to calm down.

"Do not. Touch me." John glared back at Dave, growling through gritted teeth. How could he do this to him? He furrowed his eyebrows, an expression of pain flashing across his face. John shook his head and stared at the floor, avoiding Dave's pitiful glance. "How could you do that?" Tears of his own were on the verge of toppling over and falling down his burning cheeks. The feeling of betrayal and confusion mixing into the contours of his expression.

"John, I'm sorry," Dave's words came out quiet and broken. His hands were reaching out to touch what he still hoped was his friend but pulled them back to his chest when John recoiled. Dave turned his head looking away from him. "I didn't know you were going to confess to me."

"It's whatever, right?" John lied as he removed his glasses and angrily rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before putting them back on. "I mean, I tell you that I like you but it turns out you like my dad instead of me so.." he shrugged, feeling his heart start to crack. He just lost his best friend to his only relative. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself. "I'll get over it," John paused trying to find words that would make sense to him. "but after this I'm not going to be able to look at your face so we can't be friends."

His words came out rushed. He hadn't really wanted to say it but it was true. How was he going to be able to be around Dave again after a rejection like that. They met when they were 13, when John knew he didn't like guys. Around the middle of being 14, his thoughts started to change currents. Close to his 16th birthday he gave in to his feelings and now, at 18, after he was more sure than anything could have ever been so sure about in their life, he confessed to Dave.

He could see the hurt in Dave's eyes but he really should have thought about that before he ripped out his heart. It took him all of the time they were friends, minus the first year, to keep telling himself he wasn't interested in guys. That his attraction to Dave was nothing more than a bromance. When he finally grew up and got over it, he let his feelings take over and now they were in the trash like yesterday's news.  
John's tears started to fall as he stood there watching Dave do and say nothing. He crossed his arms and inhaled to keep his words flat but they came out shaky.

"S.. s.." John took another breath and slowly exhaled while wiping away another tear. "So if.. you're... done here," he dropped his arms to his side and held his breath. "so am I." John stared at Dave, his jaw tight, waiting for Dave to say anything but he doesn't. He just looks down at his feet and bites the inside of his cheek. Egbert took this as his signal to leave and as much as he wanted to, as angry as he was at both Dave and his dad for being the one Dave wanted and not him, he didn't slam the front door. All of his energy had been drained, he couldn't find it in him to release his distress on a defenseless wooden door.

Bro exited the confines of his bedroom to notice that Dave was still standing in the doorway of his own room. His flat-line expression faintly resembling that of a sneer.

"Are you really crying right now?" Dave didn't bother responding to his brother. No sass, no snappy remarks, nothing. Bro just shook his hatted head and gave a ghostly sigh. "In his defense you did just break his heart." His statement earned a shielded glare from his younger brother who took two steps back and slammed his door shut. 

"You can pout and cry all you want but that isn't going to solve anything. You're an adult now. Grow up." Dave's ears stung at the words shouting at him through his door. He knew Bro was right. It's his fault John didn't want to even think about him right now. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut and pretended that he liked John back. No, that was wrong. It would also turn out way worse that way. He could imagine how that scene would play out.

Oh hey John, I never really liked you, it was your old man I was after all along so I am breaking this shit up and hope we can still be pals after this. That would have landed him more than a tearful John. He'd probably have a few bruises to cover up the next day as well. Sitting on his worn out bed with a sigh, Dave hugged himself and laid on his side. No matter how he looked at it, he no longer had a friend named John Egbert.


	2. Not the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should be proud that Dave picked his dad.

John practically made a crash landing into his home. He threw his stuff down, bag toppling over and spilling out its contents. Tripping over his shoes as he tried to get them off so he could make his way upstairs and be alone before his dad--

"Hello, son." Oh man.

"How was your weekend at the Strider's?" Can we not go down this road.

"Did you guys have fun?" Oh yeah, no. Dave just ripped out the only heart a person can have.

"John?" This isn't fair to him. It's not dad's fault Dave doesn't like John. Oh wait, it is.

"John?" Dad repeated a bit louder, poking his head out into the living room from the kitchen to make sure it was in fact his son that just barged into his home. "Are you alright?"

John gritted his teeth and clenched his fists trying to stay calm. He closed his eyes and took a breath. 'Be a bigger man, John. Do not get angry at your dad for something he couldn't control,' he thought to himself. Instead, he just smiled brightly at his dad.

"Sorry, dad. I must not have heard you. I was making a lot of noise on my way in." His dad raised an eyebrow and looked at the mess John had made.

"I can see. Such a mess must have made such a noise." There was nothing to worry about. His son was alright. Or at least, as alright as he wanted to seem. He could see the boy was rigid, something must have happened but he didn't want to talk about it. A man his age could sense these things. 

"Well, be sure to clean up your mess before you head upstairs. Dinner will be done shortly," he continued when there was no response from his son. "That is, if you are hungry?"

John snapped out of his daze and shook his head. "Oh, yeah. I'm hungry! Thanks, dad."

Dad smiled, his crow's feet showing his age before disappearing into the kitchen to finish preparations. John frowned at the wrinkles but shrugged any thought Dave-related and grabbed all of his stuff. He booked it to his room, practically flying up the stairs. 

Once inside his room, he shut the door dropping his belongings back on the floor. John stood there staring at his walls, eyes lost, nothing to hold onto. He didn't know what to do, what to think. His brain had been overwhelmed on the way home, all the tears he had, had been shed. There wasn't any left. That was the most he's probably ever cried in his life, he figured. Besides the time he was a baby. But that didn't count. He wasn't crying over something like this back then. And he probably didn't hurt this much back then, either.

His phone started going off, buzzing over and over. It could have been Dave. It could have been anyone really, but John wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. He doubt he could keep his problems to himself if he did. Instead of looking at his texts, he shut his phone off and tossed it into a drawer he never looked in. He'll regret it later when he can't find his phone, but for now it felt like the right thing to do. Then again, confessing to Dave felt right but that was wrong.

John hid his face in his hands and pulled down, sighing loudly. Shower. That is what he could do. Showers always make things better. And they make you clean. Right now he felt dirtier than he would have if he jumped into the junkyard.

\----

Dinner felt awkward. There was a silence after every one of Dad's questions. John didn't feel like talking to him. He felt like slowly chewing his food and analyzing his dad's features. His eyes were dull. His skin was weathered and wrinkled. He probably had dentures. Maybe that would turn Dave off. John spent half of his dinner trying to pick out things that were wrong with his dad. Much to his despair, there wasn't much.

Dad was kind and gentle. He knew how to bake a wicked cake and make delicious meals. He was tidy and organized, always cleaning up where a mess would be. He could always solve the most hectic situations with a calm expression and soothing voice. He was tall with some muscle in his upper body from all that gardening. Who knew? Not to mention his still had all of his hair and had a great smile. 

Wow. John was feeling like a dick trying to make himself feel better. Him and his dad were nothing alike and he was trying to make his dad look bad. But it's not his dad who was a horrible person. It was him. John was starting to feel sick to his stomach. He pushed away from the table and stood up, leaving half of his plate full of unwanted food.

"I'm not so hungry after all. I'm gonna go to bed." John's dad looked up at him with a worried smile.

"Are you alright? Do you feel well?"

John felt even worse. His dad was so amazing yet he raised such a shitty son.

"Yeah, dad. Thanks. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight, son. I love you." His dad's words wrapped around his heart like a vice, shattering what he tried so hard to hold together. How could anyone hate his dad, let alone try to find a reason? He was wrong for feeling this way. Dave could like whoever he wanted. He should be proud that Dave picked his dad.

"I know, dad. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a second chapter.  
> Sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings.


	3. Safe Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please don't tell anyone."

There was a knock at the front door of the Strider's apartment. Bro lifted his head from his pillow and squinted his eyes at the time on the digital clock. It read '11:07' in the morning.

"Fuckin' christ," he mumbled, sleep thick in his words. Bro didn't bother getting up. He dropped his head back into his pillow and hoped whoever it was would just go away so he could at least get two more hours in. He didn't feel like getting up and Dave wasn't there to answer the door. So that's how it remained. 

Unanswered.

There was another knock, this time the sound was louder and seemed more intent on getting someone to open the door. 

"For fuck's sake, I'm coming!" Bro shouted loud enough that the annoying pound ceased. "Jesus," he growled and pushed himself up off of the bed. He didn't bother putting on his hat or grabbing his shades. If anything, Bro's gonna yell at whoever is at the door so much they're gonna wanna run when they see him, that they won't have time to gawk at him.

"What do you want." Bro called through the door before actually opening to reveal a startled Egbert, holding up a retreating fist. His blue eyes were widening, face growing red as he looked to the side.  
"You're... uh, not wearing much???" John was fidgeting at the sight of Bro's half-naked body. Christ. Stating the obvious. 

"Yeah. That's because I was fuckin' sleeping," Bro snapped a little, hands rubbing over his eyes. An exasperated sigh left his lips and he calmed himself down. He didn't mean to be so grouchy to a kid he's known half of forever. When he spoke again, his voice was much calmer, almost soothing. "What'd you need, Egbert?"

John started gnawing at his lip as he tried to look passed Bro.

"Is, uh... Is Dave here, by chance?" Bro raised his eyebrows, his expression showing something that resembled interest.

"No. As a matter of fact he went to your house to apologize and beg you to be his friend again."

"Did he really?"

"No."

"Oh." John spoke up again so the silence falling between them didn't feel so awkward.

"So is he here?"

"No, he went to spend the night at one of his miscellaneous friend's houses to whine about you since I wouldn't listen to him."

John made a 'hm' noise and twisted his mouth trying to think of what he should do now. He had planned on coming over to apologize to Dave and ask to be forgiven and make up and junk, but he wasn't even here. It takes an hour to walk home from here. He could always wait here until Dave got back and do the reunion then but there was Bro. That wouldn't be his place to ask. It's also kind of weird. The fact that Bro would be around while he just sat there. John sighed.

"If you wanna come in, you can." 

The offer caught John off-guard but he found his feet moving for him. Secretly, he had wanted to stay and rest for a while. It was blazing outside and John didn't want to leave until he accomplished what he came to do. Even if that meant waiting until tomorrow. Okay, maybe not that. But he'd wait as long as he'd have to.

He sat down on the futon while Bro shut the door, old springs giving out under his weight with a creak. John scrunched his nose and told Bro he should invest in a new couch-bed-thing and Bro told him not to fix what isn't broken. There wasn't much to talk about after that. Bro cleared his throat, breaking the silence with a question that had been sitting somewhere in his mind.

"So why are you here? I didn't think you'd wanna come over anymore after what happened last night?"

John stared down at his knees, making faces as he thought about Bro's question. He found his entire love life falling out of his mouth, nothing there to stop him from talking.

"Well, I did. I mean, I didn't want to. Dave hurt me pretty bad and all. So yeah, I didn't want to see his face. Wouldn't you feel that way if the first love of your life told you they liked someone else after you confessed your feelings for them?" he paused, chewing on the fat of his cheek but didn't give Bro enough time to answer his question. "But after I went home and tried to make my dad look like my enemy, I ended up feeling like a complete ass. It's not Dave's fault he's attracted to him. I can see why he is, not saying that I like my dad the same way," John spoke out in his defense. "But I mean, if anything I shouldn't feel so mad about it. Dave never even knew my feelings until last night. It's my fault that I waited so long to tell him."

John inhaled and stared up at Bro, whose attention was on him. At least he looked like he had been listening. But he was starting to feel a little bad that he was pulling Bro into all of his emotional business.

"Sooo... yeah. I came to apologize and tell Dave I still wanna be his friend if he isn't mad at me."

After John's short story had ended, another blanket of silence fell over them and Bro was analyzing everything John had just told him in his mind. He was trying to find the right words to help with the situation but it seemed like it already helped itself. Bro opted for praising John on his maturity.

"That's very grown-up of you. I couldn't even do something like that." John looked up at the elder Strider surprised. He was shocked because he apparently had been through something like this? And he admitted there was something he couldn't do. That made John's self-esteem or whatever it was rise about four levels. He didn't want to get too ahead of himself though.

"I can't imagine you falling in love." John's words caused a lump to grow in Bro's throat. It was difficult to swallow and he looked away, wishing he'd put on his shades before he answered the door. 

"Yeah, well. I can't imagine you being gay for my brother either, so. I guess we're both surprised." 

John blushed and looked down at his knees again. Oh right. No one knew he liked guys and now in a matter of a day, his four year long secret came out to one of the last people he'd ever think to tell.  
"You won't tell anyone, will you?" John shrank. He wasn't ready for this secret to go around. Everyone thought he was a heterosexual, even his dad. He didn't want his life to fall apart like it did on those reality shows when people came out to their friends and family. 

When Bro didn't answer, John started to get squirmy and grabbed Bro's hand tightly.

"Please don't tell anyone."

Bro's amber irises looked almost somber as he pulled his hand from John and gave it a squeeze. His face looked as if Bro knew what John would go through. Or maybe that's what John wanted to think.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, a third chapter.  
> I'll admit it.  
> I had three done today before I decided to post them.
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors or misspellings.


	4. Love Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See ya tomorrow, Daddy."

While mixing dough for homemade banana bread, there was a rather loud knock on the front door of the Egbert's household. Dad wondered if he had done anything to upset his neighbors or if John happened to be in trouble. He wiped flour off of his hands on a small towel before throwing it over his shoulder and making his way over to answer the door. A tall blonde boy in shades greeted his eyes. Dad smiled.

"Hello, David."

"'Sup, Dadbert?" Dave asked, pushing his way inside without being invited. Dad frowned and stood there watching Dave intrude upon his home but said nothing. Being the gentleman he was, he didn't complain but silently shut the door and turned to face Dave's back. Something must be wrong for him to show up unannounced when John was gone.

"John isn't here." Dad said this just to make sure Dave knew, in case he had thought otherwise.

"I know."

"Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yeah."

"Well, what is it David?"

"You know it's just 'Dave' right? It's on the birth certificate and everything." Dave turned so that he was facing John's dad, lips pressed in a tight line that Dad couldn't really read. He wished the boy would show at least a sliver of emotion sometimes instead of stubbornly following in his brother's misplaced foot steps. It would help a little, if not a lot.

"My apologies, Dave." He walked up to Dave and placed his hand gently on the small of Dave's back, making a motion towards the couch. "How about we sit down and talk about whatever it is that's bothering your mind, hm?"

Dave blushed under his shades and shivered at Dad's touch. It was a nice feeling. Something he wished he received more of. He nodded a little to quickly and walked with Dad to the couch and sat down next to him. There was a long moment of silence. Dad just sat there smiling and waiting for Dave to speak his mind, and Dave just sat there staring down at his hands folded on his lap. He couldn't figure out where to start let alone how to exactly put things.

"Well," Dave started, taking off his shades and turning so that he faced Dad. "I like you. I like you a lot. Probably even love. Maybe." He was rambling on about storybook love and how he'd get butterflies thinking about Dad and how he generally liked everything about him from how he dressed to his smile and even his cooking. Dad didn't say anything once, quietly listening to Dave get everything off of his chest. Dave was blushing and looking everywhere but Dad's face. He didn't want to think about looking him in the eyes after everything he just said.

It took a while for Dad to say anything and Dave was started to feel the bubble of regret build in his stomach when Dad cleared his throat and searched for the appropriate response.

"That was... quite a bit of thought you seemed to have put into such a thing, and the, ahm, bunches of compliments were much appreciated," Dad paused and Dave was on the edge of his seat. He almost squeaked out the word 'and'. He knew there was more to it than that.

"You see, Dave. As I am not one to judge the affairs of the heart, I must say this is a little surprising. I am three times your age and more than likely older than your brother. You are quite young and still have a long life ahead of you. Why you would decide to place your feelings on such an old man like me is... well it's beyond me!"

Dave just stared intently and kept nodding at everything that Dad was saying, watching his mouth move as he was talking, noticing his morning stubble, watching his eyes and just admiring his features that it didn't really sink in that Dad was politely rejecting him. After everything registered, Dave sat there, silent and momentarily shocked.

"Wait. Are you saying that I'm too young for you? Because technically I'm legal and your age doesn't bother me one bit." Dave was beginning to panic. His eyes were just a bit wide and his heart was racing. His stomach felt like it was in knots. Maybe he was gonna be sick. Was this how John felt when he rejected him? It isn't a nice feeling at all.

Dad didn't say anything, he just gave a sigh and put his hand on Dave's knee.

"I'm sorry, Dave. When you're as old as me someday, you'll understand. While I do not dislike you, I simply can not return your feelings. Believe me, it's better for you this way. You have all the time in the world to meet people. Fall in love, fall out of love. Mess up and make amends. But today isn't the day. I'm not the person."

Dave's mouth twitched and he covered his eyes with his shades yet again. He was trying to steady his breathing so he didn't cry. Not again. Not over another Egbert. He titled his head back and inhaled, thinking about what Dad said. The gears were turning in his head before the words came together and he nodded. Dad was frowning because he was hoping Dave wouldn't cry. Which he didn't.

"You know what, Dadbert. I thought about something. Just now, actually. While I, as a young teenager who is bound to have different paths of experience, respect your opinion on a scale you wouldn't imagine, I'm gonna simply have to call bullshit. You're not gonna knock down my feelings that easily. I'm not gonna back off. I'll make you see that you're the one I want. Right now. And I'm gonna make you want me back."

Dave pushed up off the couch and made his way to the front door. He opened it and looked back at Dad he loved, who sat stunned on the couch. He was clearly not expecting such a reaction out of Dave. The blonde just gave a wave and closed the door partially before saying goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow, Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda rushed this chapter before I had to go to bed.  
> I hope you all enjoy chapter 4!
> 
> Sorry for any grammatical errors, or as I am learning, punctuation mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I started typing this up in my spare time.  
> Work has been pretty easy since the cold pretty much canceled it all for today.  
> I also wrote this at about 3am, so spare me.  
> It was a good idea at the time.  
> I felt like writing something different than what I usually think about.  
> But it's still gotta have Brojohn, okay?
> 
> I hope you enjoy! c:


End file.
